Wiring harnesses for automobile use are exposed to a high temperature environment during use. In addition, waterproof performance is required of splice portions in the wiring harnesses. It is known to apply an ultraviolet curable resin as a waterproof agent to waterproof portions of the splice portions of the wiring harnesses that are exposed to a high temperature environment (e.g., see Patent Document 1 Patent JP2013-251166).